


candid captures

by d_fenestrate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candid Photos, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Literal soulmates these two, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Miwa Kageyama, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft kagehina, these two are bad at posing (this is canon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate
Summary: Neither of them can pose for a photo to save their lives. When placed in front of a camera with the simple direction of “Smile!”, neither Tobio nor Shouyou is capable of simultaneously succeeding, each picture always having either one or both mid-blink or mid-confusion with upturned brows and awkward, shaky grins.It’s just how it is for the two of them.This is a short piece on the pictures clicked at their wedding and how their love is captured best in their candid moments.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	candid captures

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is k!!! 
> 
> i'm here to post a little blurb i had posted to my twitter back in october. given the recent kghn rings merch thing (JFC WTF ALKSDJLAKSJD), i was like "oh shit, i forgot to post this to archive" 
> 
> so here you go!
> 
> the extra embedded at the start lives in my head rent-free and my brain just miraculously decided to connect the phenomenon depicted to their wedding. 
> 
> and thus, i present to you, the photographs captured at the kghn wedding.

Neither of them can pose for a photo to save their lives. When placed in front of a camera with the simple direction of “Smile!”, neither Tobio nor Shouyou is capable of simultaneously succeeding, each picture always having either one or both mid-blink or mid-confusion with upturned brows and awkward, shaky grins.

It’s just how it is for the two of them.

As a result, the best photos clicked on their wedding are the candid snapshots, capturing the display of their love in real-time and within its own element. They’re the ones that capture the red-rimmed eyes, the watery smiles, and the hands tenderly cupping cheeks as a vibrant orange clashes with a saturated blue. They’re the ones that capture mischievous glints and grins as hands grab at the icing on the large cake and turn to the other, resisting against defensive shoves as the two splatter white frosting everywhere, laughs erupting all around as the familiar scene replays over and over again. They are the ones that capture longing gazes now meeting directly, eliciting saccharine smiles as love drips from yearning yet satisfied eyes.

Luckily, for these two, with a love so grand on such display, the cameras have no difficulty in shuttering and locking each moment in place, documenting each hushed whisper, each hushed kiss, and each lingering touch as the night continues, celebrating the converging of a love a long-time coming.

The wedding album will surely be something to look forward to.

And yet, despite being tasked with compiling these soft, adoring snapshots that could challenge known heights of love and admiration, the photographer receives a strange, strange request from a certain attendee by the name of Tsukishima Kei for the blooper reels filled with faces of frustrated sisters as they try desperately to pose and direct their brothers into conventional couple’s poses, each trial malfunctioning with half blinked eyes or snarls directed to the other as the two fight over the timing of the sound of the camera’s shutter.

The photographer reluctantly complies as more and more requests flood in for the reel, with notable mentions including the sisters themselves, a Kozume Kenma, and a Sugawara Koushi.

Beautiful, graceful candid pictures along with inelegant, clumsy photos.

The photographer sighs with a chuckle.

That’s just how it is for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!! hope you enjoyed that! it was short and sweet and always makes me smile :DDDD  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/d_fenestrate) or [tumblr](http://dfenestrate.tumblr.com)!!!   
> the link to the og twt post is [here](https://twitter.com/d_fenestrate/status/1317045701017292801)!!   
> also, if you'd like, subscribe (i literally was reminded of this feature recently)? i have a lot of upcoming kghn stuff ;) :DDDD


End file.
